Fallout: Equestria - The Ranger of Seamane
Fallout: Equestria The Ranger of Seamane is a Fallout Equestria side story written by Kurorahk. Where to Read Hosted on Google Docs as well as Fimfiction.net Setting The Ranger of Seamane revolves around Moonlight a Unicorn wastelander from Saint Clover. The story starts and has most of its major players centered in the Seamane Region around the ruins of the prewar city of Seamane. Seamane is a region south past the badlands with regards to the Equestrian Heartland. The story starts roughly a year or more before the original Fallout: Equestria and interacts with a few of the characters from Fallout: Equestria. Story Moonlight was raised in Saint Clover, a beached ship in the ruins of the City of Seamane. Raised by her parents to both survive the wasteland as well as be a merchant like themselves she has developed a variety of skills. These skills get put to the test when targeted as easy prey by Slavers. With their demise Moonlight is suddenly exiled from the ship and begins to find her way down the path of heroics. A path that is hard, and full of pitfalls for those who are not weary of the call of the wasteland. Characters Main Characters: *Moonlight: A unicorn raised to both be a merchant as well as to know how to survive the wasteland. With her upbrining having been focused on both how to mack caps as well as survive she knows how to make things work, but, now always how or why they work. With no formal education on how to do magic either it is more done by feel, with sometimes hazardous results. *White Rose: Moonlight's first companion in her wandering of the Equestrian Wasteland as well as the Seamane Wasteland. Former Raider captive, freed by Moonlight. She is not very forth coming with information on her past, but, is quite adaptive to her new found freedom. *Ruby Saddle: Friend of Moonlight through their work on the caravan trip from Dune City as well as in the battle of Oakmare. She is primarily a caravan runner, and owner of Ruby's Caravan Company. Minor Characters *Slate: Raider lord who's activities are tied to the recent influx of slavers as well as causing various trade routes to open and shut. *Helgrim: A mercenary gryphon who is currently contracted as Red Eye's forces leader in the area as well as liaison with Slate. *Aegis: A merchent who has access to powerful, rare, and even unique weapons and technologies within the Seamane region through years of shrewed business. Traits Structure The story is structured into volumes, as of January 2014 volume 1, A Reason to Fight, is completed and volume 2, Of Monuments and Tragedies is in production. The story is written in first person focused on Moonlight's point of view. Initially the chapters were written at over eleven thousand words, however, with a change to structure of chapters, the length of each chapter is now far more variable. There is also a heavy dose of references to other Fallout: Equestria side stories within the story so far, and it has yet to really delve into the deeper parts of the Seamane region. Category:Stories